


Come Back To Me

by Pirate_Del_Angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Young Derek, heartbreak (for malia), sterek, uh smut?, which is not included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Del_Angel/pseuds/Pirate_Del_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek. Derek had not remembered him. Derek wasn't even- Derek. He was just a young, scared little boy that didn't know about their world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a.k.a Derek is turned into his younger self and Stiles missed him. He changes back and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

Stiles blinked when he saw Scott dragging out Derek with Braeden. He swallowed thickly and hopped out of his jeep, quickly running over to the three. 

"Derek! Don't you ever fucking dare do tha-" he had cupped Derek's soft face in his hands, kissing him deeply, eyes shut tight. 

"St-Stiles that's not such a goo-" Scott ducked his head down as Stiles pulled away from Derek, dropping his hands from Derek's— no, this boy's— face. 

He stumbled back, falling onto his back easily, leaning up on his trembling elbows, blinking up at the younger Derek, who's eyes were wide open, face slowly scrunching into a disgusted expression. 

"That's not-", he turned to look up at Malia's hurt expression, ducking his head down shamefully,"Derek."

He shakily let out a breath, pulling himself onto his shaky feet, staring back up at younger Derek, watching as his eyes flashed blue. "Derek?"

"Who are you?" younger Derek muttered, pulling slowly away from Scott, stumbling forward, ducking his head down as Scott hurried to pull him back into his arms.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair, grabbing Lydia's hand, pulling her back to the jeep. "We got him. Let's go." Stiles muttered angrily, pulling open the door to his jeep, helping Lydia back on. 

"But Stiles-" Scott looked to his direction hopefully,"Let's _go_ Scott." Scott nodding his head to the others to follow, slowly following behind them. 

Everyone had climbed in, Scott carefully pushing Derek into the back, along with a glassy eyed Malia, who climbed out of the jeep to ride with Braeden, Lydia taking her place and Scott taking hers. 

 

 

On the way back no one had talked. Derek lifting his head to open his mouth, quickly closing it as Scott's eyes flashed red to him, shaking his head apologetically. 

Derek had fallen asleep on the way, pulling out strings of cotton out of his jeans with the tip of his claw. 

 

 

They dropped off Kira, Stiles staring out the window as Scott and Lydia had called out a _goodnight_ to her. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

There was _nothing_ good about this night. 

 

 

The four had arrived at Deaton's, Scott carrying in a sleeping Derek carefully laying him out on the platform. 

Stiles had sat in a nearby chair, arms crossed angrily, digging his dull nails into them. Derek had forgotten him. Derek doesn't even know him. 

He left without a word. 

 

 

When Stiles and Scott had stumbled into the police station, Stiles looked at Derek hurtfully, quickly changing back his expression. _there's no time for this Stiles_.

 

 

When they had finally convinced Derek to go back with Stiles to Scott's, Stiles had gripped the steering wheel tightly on the silent drive. 

When it was over, Stiles was mentally screaming when they had dinner with Scott's father. He had never felt so annoyed. 

Stiles dropped his fork as Agent McCall had told Derek the story of the fire. When they had finished, he sprinted upstairs, Derek quickly following after him. 

When Stiles had been slammed up against the door, he smirked. Nothing could be better than this. Other than it being older Derek. And they doing this sexually. And not being in Scott's room. But other than that, this was great. 

Derek leaned in to press his nose against Stiles' sweaty throat, from the nervousness of Derek finding out from McCall, breathing in his scent. 

"There's something about you Stiles.. you smell like.." he nudges his nose up Stiles' jaw, breathing in deeply. "Mine." he pressed against Stiles, Stiles' cock fattening at the feeling. 

"That's because I am, you idiot." he smiled against the door, slightly turning his head to glance at the young man. 

"I don't even know you.. idiot." he was dragging his lips down Stiles' neck, bringing them to the back of his neck slowly, pressing red lips to it. 

"Trust me, you do." he muttered, leaning his forehead against the door, slowly pushing back against Derek. 

"I only trust Scott." Derek pulled away, breathing slightly uneven, sitting on the bed. 

"Can I just do something really fast?" Stiles said, pushing his fingers through his hair nervously. 

"Sure." Derek muttered uneasily, leaning back on his hands with an arched eyebrow, lips twitching downward as Stiles slowly walked to stand in front of him, carefully sliding onto his lap. 

He presses his full lips to Derek's, pushing harder as Derek growled against them, smirking slightly as he had gotten pushed off him, staring up at the twitching face of human turning into wolf form. 

_Older_ Derek's wolf form. 

Derek stared down at him, shifting back to his young face frowning. 

"Derek- keep getting angry." Stiles stared at him in awe, lips twitching up. 

"Stiles I'm not-"

"Derek get angry."

"But I'm not ang-"

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, reaching over to tug at Derek's pants angrily, blushing deeply as he looked up at Derek's unclothed cock. 

Derek growled loudly and pulled up his pants quickly, digging his claws into his shirt, slowly shifting into a bigger body. 

Stiles smiled as wide as he could as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Derek's frozen frame, laughing loudly. 

"Derek! Oh god it's you! I- I changed you back Derek!" he smiled triumphantly at him, pulling away to look at older Derek's unwerewolf-y face. 

Derek pushed his face into Stiles neck, breathing in his scent deeply, muttering against it. "It's a full moon."

"It's a full moon! Who cares! Your back Derek. Oh god Derek you're sniffing me, get _off_." Stiles pulled away, only to get pulled back by strong arms, large hands being pressed against Stiles' back. 

"I haven't been this close to you.. Your scent is- intoxicating tonight." he growled, pushing Stiles onto Scott's bed easily, crawling over him, pressing his nose to Stiles throat.

"What does that even _mean_?" Stiles asked, pushing his legs part to wrap around Derek's waist, slightly pulling away as he noticed his cock straining against his jeans, only to get Derek growling into his ear, pressing his just as hard cock to Stiles. 

"Derek- we- we're at Scott's! His- his _Dad_ is downstairs!" 

"He left to go get Melissa." Derek said, pushing Stiles' shirt up his chest, Stiles lifting up slightly so he could pull it off. 

Derek dragged his thick tongue up Stiles' sternum, smirking up at him. "He's gonna stop at a burger place for her. Won't be back for a while."

"But that doesn't mean we can just-" Stiles moaned loudly as Derek pressed against Stiles again, pulling away to lift his shirt over his head. 

Stiles took a moment to drag his fingers down Derek's bare, yes very bare, chest. 

He blinked and kicked his shoes off as his hands fumbled to his belt, quickly undoing it. 

Derek smirked and pushed his hands away, eagerly sliding down his body so he could pull off Stiles' jeans, mouthing at his hard cock. 

Stiles whined and tugged at his hair, quickly pulling him back up to press his lips to his, in a deep passionate kiss. 

When they had pulled away, they were both naked, chest against chest, cock against cock. Red raw lips just above bright pink lips. 

Stiles blinked up at Derek as he realized something. "Scott doesn't have lube." 

Derek smirked and shrugged, pressing his raw lips to Stiles. "I've got an idea." 

Derek crawled down Stiles' body and spread his legs apart, blowing softly against his exposed hole, slowly shifting his eyes to look up at Stiles. "Do you trust me?"

Stiles nodded quickly and groaned, dropping his head back in ecstasy. "Just make it quick."

Derek nodded and pressed a kiss to Stiles' puckered pink hole, pressing the flat of his tongue against it. He slowly pushed the tip of his tongue against the tight rim, groaning at the tight hot heat. 

Stiles threw his forearm over his eyes, pushing his long fingers through Derek's thick fringe, pushing it back up, smiling as it had been matted down with sweat. 

Derek had nuzzled his tongue deep within Stiles, licking thoroughly at his walls. 

Stiles was a quiet moaning mess, lip caught between his teeth, biting hard. 

As Derek pushed and pulled his tongue in and out of Stiles, he had managed to get two fingers in him, scissoring him open. As he had pushed the third finger in, Stiles was tugging at his hair, muttering ' _I'm ready Derek_ ' over and over again. 

Derek had sat up between Stiles' legs, spitting into the palm of his hand generously, quickly sliding it up and down his throbbing large cock. 

Stiles had arched his back, pushing his hips to Derek's, whining as Derek pushed his palm down onto Stiles' pelvis to keep his back pushed to the bed, pressing his tip to Stiles' hole, eyes flashing a dark neon blue. 

Stiles moaned and reached his hands out to claw at Derek's back. "Just get in me Derek. Please, please get in me."

Derek had given in, resting his hand next to Stiles' head, other still on his pelvis, slowly pushing his thick cock into him. 

As he bottomed out, Stiles had been wincing throughout the whole thing, Derek looking at him concerned, but Stiles just dug his heels into Derek's thighs, urging him to go on. 

Slowly Derek had started a pace, taking about five seconds to slide back into Stiles. He had quickened his pace as Stiles kept clawing at his back, the marks fading away easily. 

As Derek's pace grew faster, he had ducked his head to suck marks along Stiles' never ending collarbones and neck. 

Derek was now pounding into him, rocking the bed against the wall, Stiles' moans ringing in his ears as his rough grunts had been pressed against his ear. 

Stiles had stiffened as he felt a large ball, maybe as big as a baseball, had been pushed inside his hole.

"Der- fuck- Derek. What is- _that_?" he panted out, rocking back down to meet Derek's thrust, eyes shut tight. 

"It's m'knot." Derek growled out, eyes flying open as they had turned a deep blue, pulling his hand away from Stiles' pelvis to dig his claws into Scott's bed sheets. "'M b- breeding you Stiles."

Stiles moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck to sloppily kiss. 

Stiles cummed onto their stomachs, surprised at how he had gotten this far, as Derek's knot sealed them together. 

Derek had dropped his weight onto Stiles, both of them panting heavily. When they had finally caught their breath, Derek was about to open up his mouth before his ears perked up, eyes widening in horror.

"The McCalls are about to walk in."

Stiles paled and rolled them over, laying on top of Derek, quickly pulling a blanket over them as Melissa opened the door.

"Scott..?"

Stiles turned his head to smile at her, resting his hands over Derek's chest to cover it. "Oh, hi mom."

Melissa slightly smiled, arching an eyebrow towards the man under him,"Is that Scott?"

Stiles nodded and leaned into Derek, huffing out a laugh,"Yeah, just doing some brother cuddling. We needed to catch up."

Melissa stifled a laugh and nodded,"Well, goodnight Stiles, goodnight Scott." she smiled at the ground and pulled the door closed. 

Stiles groaned loudly and thumped his head on Derek's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"Nice save, Stilinski."

Stiles rolled his eyes, muttering out a ' _don't say my last name, sour wolf_ '

Stiles reached to the ground to grab his pants, quickly pulling out his phone, sending Scott a:

' _sour wolfs back ! :) dont bother coming back home , papa mccall is downstairs .. got your back dude_ '

Stiles smiled at Derek and huffed, looking at him,"How long does it take for your baseball to wear off?" 

Derek rolled his eyes, nuzzling his nose into Stiles' neck easily. 

"About a hour. Two at the most."

Stiles sighed and shook his head, drawing small shapes into Derek's hip. "Breeding means.. getting the other pregnant.. doesn't it?"

Derek nodded, looking up at Stiles' deep red crimson face,"Not that you will get pregnant."

Stiles let out a breath and nodded, laying his head on Derek's chest,"I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, sourwolf."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i understand that none of this probably made sense and had a shitty boring ending, but i tried? also, first time at smut. comments and feedback would be very appreciated. so that's that. enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: tajmcall


End file.
